


Confetti

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dildos, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: "What is THAT?!" exclaimed Niall."It's a dildo, Niall. We have a whole collection.""I know but, what is that?" Niall repeated and Harry laughed.





	Confetti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyInSoulPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/gifts).



> This was written in 30 minutes at 1am, please forgive me. It was inspired by a conversation about [confetti dildo](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71H02M4bAlL._SL1500_.jpg)...Enjoy xx

Dinner was almost ready and Niall was ready to serve dinner when Harry walked in the kitchen with an Amazon box in his hands. Harry carelessly dropped the box on the kitchen island and walked to Niall wrapping his arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"Hey babe, missed you," Harry mumbled against Niall's neck before letting him go, "what's for dinner? It smells good."

Niall smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Harry's lips. 

"Thank you, I tried a new recipe. It's broccoli stir fry with white rice. What's in the box?" asked Niall as he reached for it but Harry grabbed it before Niall could touch it.

"Surprise."

"For me?"

"For us," replied Harry.

"Sounds kinky," laughed Niall.

"Maybe," said Harry enigmatically, "but now food. I'm starving. I did a lot of work in the studio today and I didn't have a second to stop to eat."

Niall took two bowls out of the cabinets and started serving a generous portion of stir fry for Harry and gave it to him. Harry took his bowl to the table and waited for Niall to join him before he started eating. 

"I know how you get when you work pet but, you need to eat even when you're at the studio. It's not healthy," said Niall after he took his first bite.

"Mmmh Niall this is delicious," moaned Harry, "and I know. I'm sorry you know how I am when I get into my head and the ideas keeps flowing, I don't wanna stop but I will try to be better."

Niall smiled and reached for Harry's hand in the middle of the table. He entwined their fingers and squeezed Harry's hand. They kept talking about their respective day, Harry was very excited about his second album and Niall loved to listen to him talk about it. Honestly, Niall would listen Harry read him the back of a shampoo bottle and he would find it fascinating. 

After dinner Harry suggested to Niall to go take a shower and that he would clean the dishes since Niall had cook for them.

"You mean you're gonna put our bowls and forks in the dishwasher?" laughed Niall and Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Stop being a smartass and fo shower or I won't show you what I bought," threatened Harry.

Niall decided not to reply and to leave Harry with the dirty dishes to clean. 

*

Niall didn't bother with clothes, only patting himself dry with a towel and wrapping it around his waist. When he walked in their bedroom he found Harry sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed. Harry had stripped down to his pants only and the box was sitting in front of him. Niall could see Harry had cut the tape and already opened it. Niall walked to the bed and climbed on it, sitting in the same position as Harry. His towel opened and Harry grinned and cocked his head to the side to look under it.

Niall shook his head, his boyfriend was such a dork sometimes. Niall tried to reach for the box again but Harry batted his hands away.

"Be patient, love."

"I have been patient, now show me."

Harry grinned again and opened the box almost reverently. He was so dramatic sometimes and Niall wanted to laugh. Harry moved the bubble wrapper out of the way and tilted the box so Niall would see what was in it.

_What the fuck?_

"What is THAT?!" exclaimed Niall.

"It's a dildo, Niall. We have a whole collection."

"I know but, what is that?" Niall repeated and Harry laughed.

"It's confetti Niall, confetti," said Harry clearly very excited by the confetti that were sprinkled inside the silicon toy. Only Harry could have bought such a ridiculous looking sex toy and Niall didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry.

"You don't like it?"

"It's...different."

"I thought you would like to watch me use it on myself."

"Yes pet, that's lovely and all but why does it look like a fucking birthday cake? I mean I don't know whether to stick a candle on it or fuck you with it."

Harry ignored Niall's comments and took the toy out of the box. He dropped the box on the floor and got up on his knees and walked closer to Niall.

"Are you saying you don't want to see me use it?" whispered Harry against Niall's ear and Niall shivered.

"Never said that."

"Good," said Harry and kissed Niall deeply.

Niall definitely enjoyed the show.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
